1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera and, more particularly, to an electronic still camera with a photographing optical system and a finder optical system disposed separately from each other.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that electronic still cameras are designed to record image data electrically by viewing an image of an object on a photographing element (photoelectric converting element), such as CCD or the like, in place of silver salt film. The electronic still camera can be of a single-lens reflex type or of a lens shutter type. Particularly of interest is a type in which the photographing optical system is separately disposed from the finder optical system, but cameras of these two types are being commercialized. The lens shutter type camera with the photographing optical system disposed separately from the finder optical system cannot avoid a parallax. As the magnitude of the parallax depends upon the distance between the optical axis of the photographing optical system and the optical axis of the finder optical system, the parallax gets smaller as the optical axis of the photographing optical system approaches closer to that of the finder optical system. For the electronic still camera, however, a board with photographing elements such as a CCD, etc., mounted thereon (hereinafter referred to as photographing element board) is too large. Thus the size of the photographing element board of a conventional electronic camera structure places restrictions upon the distance by which the photographing optical system can approach the finder optical system, thus setting limits to making the parallax smaller.